Boredom is Never A Good Thing
by purpledragon6
Summary: Random moments of what the Heylin and Xiaolin do when they are bored. Chapter 1: Jack is bored and decides to message his frienemies.


_Boredom is Never A Good Thing. __A/N: Well, as I've said before, I hate Chronicles so much, so I decided to write this fanfiction. _

_Plot: Jack is lonely and decides to text some of his 'friends' or rather troll them from a safe distance. Basically a group of funny and random conversations caused by Jack._

* * *

Boredom and Jack Spicer never should go hand and hand. Whenever the evil teen is bored, he always finds some way to annoy everyone, even if hes not in the same room as them! Especially with all of the monks getting new cellphones, because this now left a plethora of opportunities for him to bug them. Well, unfortunately no one realized this until it was too late.

_**Convo Between Jack and Omi:**_

_**J: **_**Hey, Chrome-dome. Whats up?**

**O: THE SKY? **

**J: Dude, why are you yelling?**

**O: IM NOT! THIS METAL DEVICE IS THE ONE YELLING.**

**J: Your cap locks are on, just turn them off. **

**O: AHH! I DONT KNOW HOW TO! WHAT EVIL IS THESE CAPLOCKS!? **

**J: Just do the same thing you did when you turned them on.**

**O: OH NO! I'VE BEEN TEXTING MY FRIENDS ALL DAY! DO THEY THINK I AM YELLING AT THEM!?**

**J: I don't know, probably. Um, I'll leave you to that then.**

**O: DO ALL THE OTHERS THINK I AM YELLING!?**

**J: I'm gonna go bug the Heylin for a bit. **

**O: SAY HI TO MY** **RELATIVE FOR ME WHILE I TRY TO FIGURE THIS OUT!**

* * *

**_Phone Call To Heylin:_**

Heylin rarely got phone calls. Mainly because they didn't have anyone to talk to but each other, but probably also because they just got a phone installed this year and really didn't know/want to know how to use it. Imagine their surprise when the phone in the corner of the room began to ring off the hook like crazy for the next half hour. It wasn't until the ringing of the clock was added to the rings that Shadow finally decided to get up and answer the damn thing before she lost her temper and destroyed it.

"Hello?" Shadow greeted in an annoyed tone, not familiar with the number that had popped up on the caller ID.

"Hey Shadow!" Jack greeted happily, "Hey, is your boss home?"

Shadow growled in annoyance at the stupid title and put her hand over the mouthpiece to the phone. Scanning the room around her, she spotted said man sitting in the corner of the room with that damn egg of his like an idiot. The female warrior rolled her eyes before turning back to the phone and taking her hand off of the speaker.

"He is." She answered sourly, rolling her eyes again. "Would you like to talk to him?"

"Yes." It was a blunt answer, but hey, its not like anyone in the room really cared.

Shadow shook her head and put her hand back over the phone's speaker and began a muffled conversation. This started with her calling to her male counterpart, followed by a brief explanation of who was on the phone and a pause when she took her hand away to ask another question.

"He wants to know what you're calling about." She said, putting the other on the spot.

"Oh, you know." Jack paused and shrugged his shoulders from his spot on the other line. "Just to chat."

Shadow nodded her head and put her hand back over the speaker and turned to see the other fleeing from the room. Or at least trying to before noticing her disproving glare. Another muffled conversation followed before Chase finally walked over to her for the phone.

"He says hes not here." Shadow responded suddenly, holding the phone out lazily to the oldest of the pair and waited for him to take it.

Shadow smirked and left the room quickly, not to give them privacy though, hell no! She was going to get her video camera to record this awkward conversation.

"What do you want, insect?" Chase began, already sounding annoyed.

"O-okay, ha, I just called to ask a question." Jack said, suddenly snickering like crazy as he spoke. "O-okay, so chronologically, you're like 18, right? Chronologically."

"Um-" For once, he really didn't know how to respond to that.

"S-so, my haha, question is-" Jack cut himself off to crack up. "Wouldn't that technically make you a teen mom? Haha!"

"I am so done with you, Spicer." Really, what else was he supposed to say about that?

"Haha! You know normally I'd be scared of you kicking my ass, but you'd have to find me first!" Jack laughed even harder and hung up the phone quickly.

* * *

**_The Brian Of The Group (Chase, Jack, and Omi are all in a chat room):_**

_HeylinDragon1500, and Xiaolin07 have logged on:_

**HeylinDragon1500: Ugh! I am so sick of that insect!**

**Xiaolin07: I assume you mean Jack Spicer? In that case, I am sick of him too.**

**HeylinDragon1500: Hm, I see you've gotten your caplocks off.**

**Xiaolin07: It was rather difficult... XD :D :) :( Look! Kimiko taught me how to make little faces with letters! **

**HeylinDragon1500: That's nice, but weren't we talking about Jack just now?**

**Xiaolin07: That too! Yes, I too am tried of him. :( look, even the face I've drawn is said because of it! But why are we sick of Jack again?**

**HeylinDragon1500: Have you heard the teen pregnancy joke yet?**

**Xioalin07: XD XD XD! I have! Its funny because you're a mom even though you're a boy! **

**HeylinDragon1500: -_- I am so done with you all...**

**Xiaolin07: Rai just said walked in and said 'Its not our fault you couldn't keep your legs closed.' What does that mean? **

**HeylinDragon1500: WHAT!? Nevermind, I'll tell you when you're older. **

**Xiaolin07: Am I older now?**

**HeylinDragon1500: No. **

_EvilBoy01 has logged on:_

**EvilBoy01: Hes calling your relative a man-whore, Chrome-Dome. **

**HeylinDragon1500: Don't tell him that!**

**Xiaolin07: Whats a whore? **

_HeylinDragon1500 has logged off._

**Xiaolin07: Aww, but I liked talking to him... :( Sad face.**

**EvilBoy01: Why don't you just text him?**

**Xiaolin07: Great Idea Jack! :D Smiley face.**

_Xiaolin07 has logged off. _

**EvilBoy01: Dang... Now I'm all alone again.**


End file.
